Intentemoslo de nuevo
by Auraws
Summary: Pues de momento, una historia de piratas
1. Chapter 1

Caminó tranquilamente atravesando la isla, mientras, iba atrayendo miradas. Los hombres le envidiaban, las mujeres le deseaban… o le odiaban. La noche caía sobre Tortuga llenando de nuevo el ambiente de caos y desenfreno, y como una estrella rutilante, el capitán Sparrow, volvía a su "hogar".

"Neptuno", una pequeña tabernilla al norte del pueblo, estaba repleta de diversión cuando Sparrow atravesó sus puertas, miró en el interior: hombres bebiendo, mujeres bailando… lo habitual. En el fondo, en una mesa, con una tenue luz a su alrededor, sus hombres: Gibs, Ragetti, Pintel, Ana María y Will Turner. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, y se sentó:

Amigos, ya está hecho, el cargamento de ron… con todo el pesar de mi corazón, ha sido entregado.

La propuesta fue acogida con un grito por parte de la tripulación, y todos alzaron sus copas en señal de júbilo. De pronto, una voz femenina se oyó en la puerta del establecimiento. Gritaba, exigiendo pasar en ese mismo instante. La puerta se abrió y ella entró en el local, pasando desapercibida para todos entre la música y el ambiente; para todos, excepto para los reunidos alrededor de la mesa. La mujer era Elizabeth Swann.


	2. ils, elles

La mesa de los piratas se quedó completamente en silencio. Todos observaron a la muchacha. Ella vestía un traje morado, lleno de rotos y algo embarrado. El pelo húmedo caía sobre sus hombros, formando un reguero por su espalda. Jack hizo un gesto con la mano y todos los muchachos se levantaron, tras unos segundos, el extraño grupo salía del Neptuno, dirigiéndose al puerto. Elizabeth caminaba silenciosa, tras los pasos de Jack. Will la miraba de vez en cuando, con curiosidad, asegurándose de que no se quedaba atrás. Ninguno de los piratas la dirigía la palabra y a pesar de que todos reían y entonaban cancioncillas, se notaba que el ambiente era tenso.

12345678901234'92837602765082730456987203496720349672306723049

La Perla surcaba los mares, atravesando la noche; dejando atrás Tortuga. Los piratas se habían hecho a la mar de nuevo, en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Elizabeth, ya limpia y cambiada de ropa, mordiscaba una manzana sin mucho apetito. Descansaba en una silla en el camarote de Jack, mientras, apoyaba los pies en la mesa. El capitán hacía cálculos, inclinado sobre sus papeles, mientras de vez en cuando daba sorbos de ron a una botella cercana.

Elizabeth carraspeó, intentando atraer la atención de Sparrow. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

¿Vas a tardar mucho Jack?

Capitán Sparrow, y sí, tendrás que esperar aún, un poco más.

Oh, Jack, vamos…. No puedes darte un poco de prisa?? Sabes que en un par de horas tengo que estar en otra isla para un nuevo negocio.

Preciosa- dijo Jack levantándose, rodeando la mesa y acercándose a su rostro.- Nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a ser un pirata tan sumamente impresionante.

_Meses atrás, después de haber rescatado al capitán Sparrow del Fin del Mundo, con la ayuda de Barbosa, Elizabeth se había convertido en una auténtica pirata. Se había unido a la tripulación de Jack con la intención de conseguir ser el amor del capitán. Cosa que de momento no había logrado. Además de ello, aunque hubiera dejado a Will, no lo había olvidado por completo; y a pesar de que el muchacho en un principio quiso mantenerse alejado de Jack y, consecuentemente, de Elizabeth, el tiempo volvió a reunirle con ambos._

_Elizabeth, al ver que Jack la ignoraba completamente al llegar Will al barco, optó por lo que resultaba más sencillo para ella: embarcarse en una carrera de piratería que apenas acababa de empezar. Elizabeth se convertía paso a paso, en una de las mayores timadoras o piratas de todo el Caribe. Y esta vez, en este último caso, había ayudado a Jack, a endosar un gran cargamento de ron a unos mercantes. En esos momentos estaba esperando su pago por parte del capitán_.

Minutos después de la conversación, Elizabeth salía del camarote del capitán con su paga en mano. Se dirigió a cubierta, para asegurarse de que Gibs continuaba con el rumbo que debía. En el camino se cruzó con Will que apenas la dirigió una mirada, pero ella coquetamente le rozó el trasero al pasar. Will se volvió, ella con una sonrisa desapareció de su vista. Will la observó alejarse y después suspiró apoyándose contra la pared. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, como intentando borrar la imagen. Entonces recomponiéndose se incorporó y miró a su derecha: Jack, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de su camarote, le observaba sonriente.


	3. tras un par de dias

Tras un par de días de viaje, llegaron al lugar indicado: Santa Lucía. Era una isla bellísima, de casas blancas y luminosas. Allí, era donde un par de semanas antes, Jack se había comprometido a "devolver" un cargamento de ron, que había robado meses antes a un barco llamado "Rainbow". El plan era, devolver parte del ron, que no se había bebido el capitán y su tripulación y el resto pagarlo en oro. Pero gracias a la inestimable ayudad de la nueva pirata Elizabeth Swann, Jack solo había tenido que entregar el ron, ya que el oro, había vuelto a su bolsillo. Bueno, al menos parte, porque por supuesto, la muchachita no quería quedarse sin su parte.

Dejaron a Elizabeth en la isla. La muchacha bajó por la pasarela a tierra con un seguridad increíble. Y mientras el barco zarpaba alejando de nuevo a Jack y Will de su vida, se tragó el nudo de la garganta, esbozando una sonrisa, y saludando con la mano.

No sabía donde iban, ni cual era la siguiente hazaña de sus amados –casi- amantes. Cuando el barco desapareció de su vista, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su nuevo hogar.

Santa Lucía, era una isla tranquila. Los mercaderes solían pasar por allí para vender y comprar objetos, y de vez en cuando algún pirata hacia tratos allí; pero no tenía ni comparación con Tortuga.

Elizabeth había comprado la parte baja de una casa de tres plantas, que compartía con Nanny, una mujer mayor y encantadora, que sabía de la vida lo que no estaba escrito. Regentaba un local de… mala reputación, aunque ella ya se había retirado hace mucho tiempo.

Elizabeth abrió la puerta, que daba a un pequeño patio interior, le cruzó y de pronto oyó una voz conocida:

Lizzie, cariño!!, ¿ya estás de vuelta?

Claro, Nannie, y te he traido algo especial. ¿porqué no pasas y hablamos?.

Claro querida.

Ambas mujeres entraron en la casa, cerrando las puertas tras ellas.


End file.
